


The Childhood Friend

by Neciafire



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neciafire/pseuds/Neciafire
Summary: Brahms' old childhood friend comes to back home. Instead of Greta. His childhood friend is finally back from college and now he's not letting go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky summary. I hate writing summarys but Oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoy..

I looked up at the mansion I was so familiar with as a child and teen. It was the same old magnificent house I had come to love as home. I moved to knock on the big grand double doors of the house that belonged to the Heelshires. As a child I would spend most my time either playing, reading, or drawing with Brahms Heelshire. Of course I was more intelligent than most 4 year olds, and Brahms was the most understanding 8 year old. He would help me all the time. I would often tell Brahms how I would want to marry him in the future. Those memories with Brahms were my favorite. Of course, after Emily Cribbs had went missing and the Heelshire fire, where my beloved Brahms died, a lot of things changed. I didn't go back to that house after it was rebuilt. 

At least not for a long while. Upon my 13th birthday my parents had died in a car crash, they had stated in their will I was to inherit everything and be left with Mr and Mrs Heelshire. Of course instead of just taking me in the Heelshires adopted me, but when I first saw the doll of Brahms I was ecstatic knowing I wasn't the only one who wasn't completely over Brahms departure. And when the Heelshires told me he was alive I didn't believe it at first but I played along anyway. They showed me the rules for Brahms and how to take care of the house in case anything ever happened to them. But from all those years of being here as a child I already knew. You tend to pick up on those things when you're the quiet observant child. Throughout those 6 years of living with the Heelshires I began to see that the Brahms doll was in fact alive and that he was still the same as I remembered him. 

Of course Brahms and I did end up getting nanny's but they always left after the discovery of the doll holding Brahms spirit. During my final year of highschool I told the Heelshires and Brahms of my desire to leave to study for psychology and nursing. Brahms didn't like the idea at all. In fact I would stay up many nights trying to convince him to let me leave. Which finally worked. And off I went for 6 years studying and working my ass off for my PhD in both psychology and nursing. And Now here I am back home and ready to stay with Brahms. Which sounds odd for a 24 year old with her whole life ahead of her. But I've experienced too much over those 6 years that I really didn't want to leave home ever again.

I looked at the doors as they slowly creaked opened and there stood Mr Heelshire. I smiled brightly before moving inside the foyer. I sat down my bags as I moved to hug Mr Heelshire. Luckily it didn't rain so my coat wasn't wet at all. 

"Hello deary." 

"Hello Mr Heelshire, how are you?" I asked politely before looking around the house, they had changed some furniture around. 

"I am fine, the Mrs is in the kitchen getting ready to make lunch. Go see her while I take your things upstairs to your old room." He spoke in the kind old voice I remember. 

I nodded my head my brown hair slightly bounced as I did so. I left my luggage by the door for Mr Heelshire to get.

I made my way towards the kitchen, I remember when I was younger the only thing I wanted was to get married and have children. And I'm sure I will want that in the future. But for now I'm content being home. 

I entered the kitchen area to see Mrs Heelshire and Brahms. "Hello." I said quietly so Mrs Heelshire heard me. 

She turned away from the sandwich she was making towards me. 

"Ah hello darling, I'm so glad you're back. I'm afraid Mr Heelshire and I will be leaving tomorrow. You do remember everything?" Mrs Heelshire spoke as she moved to place the sandwich in front of Brahms. 

I nodded moving to sit by Brahms. "Of course I remember everything but if I could have a list of the rules. I seem to have forgotten a few. Hello Brahmsy how are you today?" I spoke as I looked at Brahms and pushed some of his hair back slightly. 

Sure it was only a doll but was comforting a bit. "Yes darling, I'll be sure to have those written up and ready for you tomorrow. Now how would you like lunch?" I turned to look at Mrs Heelshire before smiling. I was truly home.

Getting settled into my old room, which was next to Brahms, was very odd. I had felt a bit out of place. I had already unpacked everything, while the Heelshires were with Brahms. I had took my internet modem out of one of my bags and decided to set it up in my room. I probably wouldn't get as good reception out here, but it was worth a shot. I set it up by the windows next to my bed. Next to those windows was my big bow window with it's nice red velvet seat.

I smiled as I walked towards it. This spot was my favorite because I could look out over the gardens and forest from my window. And the drawer right under the cushion used to hold many of my secret items. Like the candy I would sneak in as a child for Brahms, or the cigarettes, drugs, and alcohol from my teenage years. 

I Sat down in the seat as I reminisced on growing up here. I pulled out my phone I only had a few friends that would talk to. I had more apps like games or reading ones than anything. I went to my pictures scrolling through my friends folder. I had pictures from parties, study sessions, coffee runs, double dates and many more. One of my best friends was in most of my pictures. I smiled sadly at the pictures a part of me missed my friends because I remember one rule saying no guests. And another one was never leaving. I would only ever be able to call and facetime my friends.

I stood up placing my phone in my dress pocket before leaving my room and heading down stairs. I could hear movement from the kitchen. I entered seeing a man who looked slightly older than me. He had dark hair and was putting groceries on the table.

“Um Hello." I said, to the man. He jumped slightly before turning to look at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I spoke taking a step towards him. He looked vaguely familiar. 

"You didn't. Uh Hi I'm Malcolm the grocery man. You must be the new nanny." He spoke wiping his hands on his jacket before sticking one out for me to shake. 

I chuckled lightly. "No actually I'm Daisy Waldorf, the Heelshires adopted daughter." I said moving to shake his hand. I realized where I recognized Malcolm from we had gone to grade school together. He was two grades above me and my crush during that time. Small World.

"Right Mrs Heelshire said you would be coming soon." He spoke, before his eyes traveled down my body. 

I rolled my eyes, my body was that of a curvaceous pin up. I had huge curves but my body was toned. The light blue spaghetti strap dress I wore showed off my curves in a modest way. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, that showed a little more than necessary and ended above my middle thigh. Of course I had white thigh socks on to keep my legs warm. But my thick thighs made them look more alluring than anything. Plus my dark brown boots made my legs look more toned. As Malcolm finished taking in my appearance his attention finally went to my eyes, which held my unimpressed look. 

"Ah sorry, I should get back to putting these things away." He spoke, I nodded before turning around. My Brown hair whipped through the air with my sharp turn.  
I entered the study to see Mr and Mrs Heelshire talking quietly with Brahms. I gently knocked on the door. They both turned to look at me. 

"Hello dear, do you need something?" Mrs Heelshire asked as she stood from her crouching position. Mr Heelshire followed her movements. I felt slight confusion on how they acted as if I was an outsider, and maybe after all these years I truly was again.

"No ma'am, I was just letting you know I met Malcolm and that I am going to my room to rest for a bit." I spoke as I stepped closer towards them, I bent down to Brahms height. "Is that alright? Brahmsy?" I spoke gently grabbing his cold porcelain hand. The Heelshires and I waited for a reply, but it never came. I could feel a tension in the air and it made worried.

“Well my dear I'm sure it's fine." Mrs Heelshire spoke. He would always talk to me. I stood up quickly trying to hide my disappointment. I nodded to the Heelshires before turning but Malcolm stood in the doorway. 

"Just letting you know I'm done with the groceries. Goodbye Brahms and I will see you next week." Malcolm spoke before walking to shake Brahms hand. 

"I'll walk you out." I spoke, sparing a glance at the Heelshires. Malcolm nodded to me before we started walking out together. We walked in silence towards the door. I waited with Malcolm as he pulled his jacket on. I opened the door and held it open as he moved to walk out. 

"Malcolm." I said grabbing his shoulder before he fully exited the doorway. He looked at me in surprise. "I'll see you next week." I spoke with a smile. 

He smiled back at me. "Of course I shall see you then." He spoke as I moved my hand away. I watched him walk to his car before getting in. I waved at him before closing the door. I made sure to lock the door. 

I turned and made my way upstairs. The long hallway always seemed longer the more you stood in it. I quickly walked towards my room, but stopped as I saw the Heelshires talking to Brahms in his room. The door was cracked open, I watched them talk softly. I frowned, why wouldn't he talk to me. I looked down at the floor as I thought. 

“Daisy is there something you needed?” I jumped at the sound of Mr Heelshires voice. I shook my head before turning towards my room and entering it. I Sat down on my bed.

"Why won't you talk to me Brahms?" I spoke to myself. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Maybe perhaps I had imagined all those times he responded. Maybe it had actually been the Heelshires moving Brahms when he and I played hide and seek. Did they lie to me? My whole life? They wouldn't, but maybe they were loony old people. I remember thinking that when I first saw the doll. I shook my head to get my thoughts off the doll. That's all it was right? I'm no longer a child or teen with childish beliefs. I'm a grown woman. I nodded to myself before wiping my years and laying on the bed. I closed my eyes and thought of the happy moments I had while I was away.

I woke up to see my room completely dark. I sat up to check my phone for the time and any missed messages. I reached into my dress pocket and pulled my phone out. I turned it on to see no messages and it was 7:48pm. I then set my phone on my nightstand, plugging it in to charge. I stood up stretching before moving to lock my door. After I slipped my shoes off kicking them near the end of my bed. I then pulled my dress off after taking my thigh high socks off. I wasn't wearing a bra so I only had my underwear on.

I stretched again before heading to my bathroom. As I made my way towards my bathroom I suddenly got the feeling of being watched. I looked around as if I could see what was watching me. Looking back I remember getting the same feeling throughout my teenage years. I shook my head as if it would get rid of the feeling. I continued my path to the bathroom. As I entered my bathroom I locked the door. I quickly pulled my underwear off before starting the shower. I looked at my dark Brown hair and facials features as I waited for the water to warm. I had pale blue cat like eyes, a slender button nose and red full lips. I moved to get in the shower and then started to wash my body. I had shaved yesterday so I wouldn't need to until next week. After washing my body I moved to hair. I made sure to scrub my scalp. My hair was long and thick so I had to also comb through it. After washing my hair I stood in the shower for little longer liking the feel of water running down my body. I then turned off the water getting out of the shower. I quickly wrapped my hair up in a towel before using a second towel to dry off. I then wrapped the towel around my body. 

I exited my bathroom back into my room. I moved toward the dresser. I had put my underwear in the top one. I quickly opened up the drawer and searched for my green lace cheeky underwear. After finding them, I let my towel fall off my body before slipping my underwear on. I then opened the third dresser drawer which had my robes and lingerie. I spotted my red kimono silk sheer robe. I tugged it on my body before moving to my vanity. I didn't bother closing or tying my robe closed, because I would be looking for shirt to wear soon. I sat down at my vanity, I was glad I had unpacked earlier. My makeup, lotion, perfume, and brush was all set up atop my vanity. In my vanity drawer I had most my jewelry neatly arranged. I looked at myself in the mirror for second before taking my hair out of the towel. My hair was drier than it was. I started to brush through my hair, it was tough because of how thick it was. After brushing my hair I quickly braided it, a feat I picked up while growing up. After braiding my hair I stood moving to closet. 

I then looked at my shirts. I had found an old Hollywood undead tour shirt. It was an 4X large sized shirt. Which meant it ended right above my knees. I slipped my robe off before hanging it on the hook on my closet door. I then pulled on my Hollywood undead shirt. I smiled at the comfortable feel of it. I exited my closet shutting the door. I then moved to pick up my dress and underwear, and placed them in the hamper in my bathroom. I walked back towards my bed grabbing my phone it was still plugged in charging. I smiled when I saw I had a message. It was from my best friend Lucy. I smiled, she had sent a picture of one of her drawings. I had sent to her a message saying I was going to bed and that it was a good drawing. I then set my phone on my nightstand and went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm early in the morning. I had set it 2 hours before the Heelshires were supposed to leave. Giving me enough time to get dressed. I sluggishly turned off my alarm, I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced around my room, as if I would see something. I slowly stood going to my bathroom. Since I took a shower last night I wouldn't need one until tonight. I entered my bathroom, after using the restroom I went towards my closet. I opened my closet door, my red kimono was still hanging on the door. I moved into the walk in closet. I looked at the minimal amount of clothes I had. I would have to order some clothes online. 

I quickly grabbed a short black sweater dress with long sleeves. I smiled at the dress it was one of my favorite dresses. I looked at my shoes, which sat against the walls of my closet. I then spotted my pair of black ankle boots. I grabbed my shoes and my dress. I then walked back into my room, shutting my closet door. I placed the dress on my bed along with my shoes, before going to my dresser. I opened up my second drawer which had only bras. I started to look for the matching green bra to my underwear. Quickly spotting the black bra, I pulled it out of my drawer before closing it. I nodded to myself, then I turned around and tossed the bra on my bed. It landed right next to my dress. I then turn back towards my dresser. I opened the fourth drawer which held my tights, socks, thigh highs, and stockings. I searched around my drawer for a pair of dark grey tights. Once I found them I grabbed some regular black socks. With my socks and tights in hand I walked back towards my bed. I was still tired and part of me couldn't wait to sleep in tomorrow. 

I immediately set about getting dressed. I took off my shirt and put on my bra. I then grabbed my tights, before pulling them on. I slipped my socks and shoes on next. I grabbed my dress slipping it on over my head. I smiled at the cool comfortable feel of the dress. I then took my hair out of it's braid. Since I had braided my hair while it was wet it left my hair in pretty natural looking waves. I used my hands to fluff up my hair at the top. I moved towards my vanity leaving my nightshirt on my bed. I had to quickly put deodorant, perfume, and makeup on. I probably had an hour and 30 minutes left which should leave time to make and eat breakfast. I moved quickly putting everything on. I did my makeup natural before putting on a long golden chain that held my parents wedding rings. It showed proudly as it laid on my chest. 

I smiled before moving to my door. I unlocked my door, I had forgot I locked it the night before. I shook my head at my own forgetfulness. I stepped out of my room in the long hallway. I then headed downstairs, I figured I would cook breakfast for the Heelshires before they left. As I entered the kitchen I immediately set about getting everything I would need. I then started cooking. I was making scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, and tomatoes on the side.

After I finished cooking I quickly set the table as Mrs Heelshire entered with Brahms. I smiled at her, which she returned. 

"I see you made breakfast and even some for Brahms." She spoke, I felt my smile waver slightly at her clipped tone. I nodded. 

"Of course why would I ever forget Brahms." I spoke as Mrs Heelshire placed Brahms in the seat next to the head of the table. Mrs Heelshire then moved to sit to at the head, leaving the othe head of the table open for Mr Heelshire. 

I nodded gently in her direction before sitting across from Brahms. We could hear the movement of Mr Heelshire placing their luggage by the door. Mrs Heelshire and I started to eat as Mr Heelshire came into the dining room. 

"Ah good morning dear." Mr Heelshire said to me as he moved to sit. 

I smiled at him before speaking, "Good morning Mr Heelshire, how are you?" 

"I'm very good my dear. But uh I do believe after breakfast the Mrs will give you the list." Mr Heelshire spoke as he began to eat.

"Yes I wrote the list last night, including his schedule. But I'm sure you remember it all to well." Mrs Heelshire spoke as she smiled at me. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you taught me how to after all." I said with a smirk. With that final word we continued our meal. After eating, Mrs Heelshire picked up Brahms as I grabbed the plates with one hand. I had Brahms plate in my other hand. 

"I see you remembered to put the leftovers away." Mrs Heelshire commented. I nodded moving to the kitchen. 

As I entered I set the dirty dishes into the sink before moving to grab a Tupperware to place the leftovers in. I then placed it in the freezer. I shut the freezer before turning to see Mrs Heelshire behind me holding Brahms. 

"All done." I spoke to her stepping towards her. She nodded before turning, I quickly followed after her. We walked into the foyer, Mr Heelshire was by the door with his coat on. They both were leaving. 

"Here is the list and his schedule." Mrs Heelshire spoke as she hand me two sheets of paper. I nodded as I grabbed the paper. "And here is Brahms." She spoke as she handed the doll over to me. 

I could feel my body tense up, the cold of the porcelain was seeping through my clothes. Mr Heelshire helped put Mrs Heelshire coat on her. Mr Heelshire then opened the front door he had clearly already took the luggage out to their car. Both of the Heelshires turned towards me and Brahms as they stood in the doorway. 

"Goodbye darling." Mrs Heelshire spoke before hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

I was shocked at her behavior. She was always more of a non-touchy person. As Mrs Heelshire released me from her hold Mr Heelshire pulled me into an embrace. Once he had let go they both turned around to leave. I stood in the doorway watching as they got into their car. I waited for them to leave and until I could no longer see their car. 

I smiled before moving into the house and shutting the door. I then locked it and made sure it was dead bolted and secure. After all it's just me. I nodded to myself once I knew the door was locked. I then turned around I looked at Brahms as I held him. It was so weird to hold him after all these years. 

I quickly took out both of the papers. The rules I would look at later. For now I focused on the schedule. I frowned more and more as I read through the schedule. It was so basic and would clearly get boring after a week of the same thing. I looked at the doll then back at the schedule. 

"Okay Brahms so this is what's going to happen, we are going to follow this schedule for a week. Then after a week we'll try to change it up." I spoke, before looking back at Brahms. I was hoping he would speak to me.

After a week of the same old routine I had been experiencing strange things. I could hear the floorboards creak when I went to rooms sometimes. It sounded like somebody was following me. I always felt eyes on me. It left me constantly on edge. I always locked my bedroom door now. And one of my dresses went missing. I was beginning to lose sleep over my worry. I couldn't even think straight. Relief came when Malcolm visited with groceries. 

"Hey Malcolm." I said as I entered the kitchen he was putting away the groceries. I set Brahms down on an empty chair before moving to help put away the groceries. 

"Hey Ms Waldorf. You don't have to help." Malcolm said as he stood trying to stop me. 

"Please Malcolm I'm clearly younger than you, call me by my name. And besides I like helping." I spoke as I continued to put the groceries away. "Malcolm can I ask you something?" I asked as I was putting the bread away. 

"Sure, anything." He said, as he finished putting away the groceries. I turned to face him. 

"Have uh have the Heelshires ever mentioned any break ins or things going missing?" I asked, I felt stupid as I asked him. The one with a degree in psychology and nursing asking about such nonsense. 

"No. No I never heard the Heelshires ever speak of anything like that. Except of course around Halloween. Kids will want to come see the haunted Heelshire house with a haunted doll." Malcolm said with a small laugh. I let out a laugh too as I nodded. "Ms Waldorf er Daisy, has there been a break in?" Malcolm asked as He moved to stand in front of me. 

I shook my head. "Nothing like that. At least I don't believe, it's just some of my things have gone missing and I don't know where they went. And I've literally looked everywhere." I spoke, it was sort of nice to confide in someone. 

"That's strange. I can take a look around make sure nobody's broken in or hiding and such." Malcolm said as he used his hands to gesture around. 

I nodded with a smile, I felt comforted. "Thank you so much, I would love that." I spoke as I felt slight relief. I've been so on edge and rattled lately that I was happy to finally have a someone else in the house. Someone that I knew. 

"Come on." He spoke as he moved to start looking around. He stepped out in the main entrance. I turned to Brahms. 

"I'll be right back Brahms, Malcolm and I are just gonna have a look around." I spoke before placing a kiss against the cold porcelain forehead. I was used to it now I did it every night for a week. I then moved to follow Malcolm. "Let's go." I spoke before motioning for him to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brahms pov of Daisy coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the full chapter 2 just what I have so far. So i must explain. That I think since technicallly Brahms sort of grew up with Daisy living at the mansion for awhile. That he would sort of grow a bit too. So I thought for this story Brahms would sort of have a regression thing. That sometimes he would regress to his younger self. But dont worry he'll still be obsessed and possessive and the Brahms from the movie but with more detail and depth.

Brahms' POV

I stood behind the walls where I was always confined. Mother was making me a sandwich. It was lunch time and Daisy should've been here by now. She was late, and she was never late. I frowned it was already noon. I know because of the clock that was placed in the kitchen. 

Mother was speaking about how I would have to be gentle with Daisy. That Daisy had been through alot while she was way. But I already knew what my sweet flower had been put through. She called every time she could to update mother and father. This leading them to talk about it after they had talked to her. 

Daisy, my sweet flower. We had grew up together, we played and read books together. Sure she was younger than me and had a hard time keeping up as a child but that was over. She was extremely intelligent for a 4 year old. She was more quiet and polite than that mean Emily Cribbs. Emily Cribbs, the mean blonde haired girl who always got in the way of my time with Daisy. When Daisy would come over to read or play, Emily would show up soon after. Emily liked to taunt and bully Daisy and me. Of course Daisy just saw that as Emily's way of playing. My innocent flower couldn't think bad of anyone. 

Of course Daisy wasn't innocent through our teen years. I have to admit that was the most fun time watching Daisy. Daisy rebelled against her tutors and the rules most of the time. But she still maintained her respect for mother and father. She still showed her love for me. Not to mention it was fascinating watching the way her body changed. I wonder if it did anymore. Watching Daisy grow and hearing her talk about psychology most of the time, helped me to grow. Grow into an adult like I should be. Of course it was weird sometimes it's like I would switch between my 8 year old self and my age today. I hope she’ll want to play with me. 

I was distracted from my thoughts as I heard the front door open. "She's here. Now Brahms remember what I said." I nodded my head at mother's advice, even though she couldn't see. 

I could hear Daisy and father talking in the other room. It was muffled but I could hear her melodic Voice. It was like that of a temptress siren. I just wanted nothing more than to see her. 

It's been so long six years to be exact. I could hear her walking into the kitchen. When she stepped in I felt the air leave my body. She was still the same short curvy woman that I knew. But now she had matured. She had a more slender and elegant face. It showed that she came from a wealthy and old family. Her dark curls seemed to have gotten softer, and body was more voluptuous and womanly. She had the perfect body for a man like me. It was more curvy than her teen years and it seemed she remained the same height. Which meant she was most likely a foot and a half shorter than me. She looked heavenly in her dresses. 

I remember her always wearing sundresses as a child. Even when it rained. She loved the rain. Mother would complain after Daisy left about the water all over the floor. I smiled to myself at the memory. I watched as Daisy moved towards my doll. There was a sandwich placed in front of it. 

"Of course I remember everything but if I could have a list of the rules. I seem to have forgotten a few. Hello Brahmsy how are you today?" Daisy spoke as she looked at the doll and pushed some of its hair back slightly. I felt slight jealousy at the doll I wanted to be the one she looked at lovingly. What would her touch be like? Her Skin looks silky, would her touch be like a feather or the rain she loves so much?

"Yes darling, I'll be sure to have those written up and ready for you tomorrow. Now how would you like lunch?"

Daisy turned to look at mother before smiling. I couldn't help but frown, I wanted to be in there with her. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. She’ll stay, she’ll never abandon me. 

Daisy had left to unpack, I had wanted to go and follow her. I didn't want her out of my sight but I go where the doll does. And mother had taken the doll with her. Her and father decided to talk to me about being a good boy. 

"Now you know Daisy is fragile you mustn't scare her or be too mean with her." Mother spoke I already know all this. Daisy was my fragile, kind flower. She could never be mean or hurt anybody. She exactly like her namesake.

I turned to look back at Daisy as she entered. She had gently knocked on the door. She was so beautiful in her dress. Her dresses, nobody had dresses like she did. They were always plain or too long or too tight. Only she could wear the perfect dresses of the softest fabric. 

"Hello dear, do you need something?" Mother asked in a curtily manner. 

"No ma'am, I was just letting you know I met Malcolm and that I am going to my room to rest for a bit." Daisy spoke as she stepped closer towards them. 

I frowned I don't like the idea of Daisy and Malcolm being alone together. I watched as Daisy bent down to dolls height. 

"Is that alright? Brahmsy?" She spoke gently grabbing his cold porcelain hand. I could see her slight shiver. 

Did she not like The doll anymore? Did she not like me? My parents and Daisy waited for reply, but it never came. I was still thinking about what could've possibly happened between Daisy and Malcolm. 

"Well my dear I'm sure it's fine." Mother spoke, Daisy stood quickly. I could see her worried and disappointed face. I couldn't help but feel bad for not replying. 

Daisy nodded before turning but stopped. We all looked to see Malcolm stood in the doorway. 

"Just letting you know I'm done with the groceries. Goodbye Brahms and I will see you next week." Malcolm spoke before walking to shake the doll's hand. I glared at the man, he better not get close to Daisy. 

"I'll walk you out." I heard Daisy's melodic Voice say. I looked straight at her. She needs to stay away from him, he'll take her away from me. Daisy spared a glance at the Mother and father. Malcolm nodded at Daisy before they started walking out together.

I felt myself frown more, why would she offer that. She can't like him, no She's just being kind. She only did it to get to know someone who will be around every week. It was only out of pleasantries. That's the only reason. I wanted so bad to follow them. Yet mother and father had picked me up and were moving upstairs.

I made my way through the walls, picking at my sleeves. Mother and father were no doubt already waiting for me. Part of me wanted to stay, I wanted to see what would happen between them. Malcolm I never cared for him, he was just a delivery boy. I followed up the stairs to “my bedroom”, which was really the dolls room. Mother and father placed me down on the bed.

I looked towards the door I could Daisy walking up the staircase. The boards creaking on my side of the wall. I waited so I could see her through “my bedroom” door that was cracked open. I could hear her finally stepping onto the second floor. I felt my heart rate increase as I heard her get closer. She always made me go insane with this strange feeling of warmth that flooded my body. I could see her face come into view. I smiled, she always looked so beautiful. She stood there watching mother, father, and the doll. I watched her, she had this look of hurt. Did hurt her, My gentle flower? She looked down at the floor or her feet. I couldn't tell.

“Daisy is there something you needed?” I watched her jump silently at father voice. She shook her head her loose dark curls bouncing. She then turned and walked to her room which sat across the hall. 

I moved through the walls. Deciding I would watch Daisy instead of stay with the doll. I walked around till I was behind her room walls. I smiled seeing her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, I frowned seeing dried lines on her face. She was crying, why was she crying? Is sad being here? Does she not want to? Or maybe she was happy? Tears of joy? 

I listened out for mother and father. I could hear them making their way to their own room. I moved silently towards her closet. There was a secret passage that I would be able to enter her room through. I pressed against the hidden door, which opened with a soft click. I opened it before standing in her closet. I breathed deeply, inhaling her sweet scent. I ran a hand over her clothing, it was soft delicate. 

I moved towards the door of her closet that lead to her room. I opened it silently, before stepping out. I had to see her in person, I had to feel her. I had to just be there next to her. I walked forward. I could feel my heart racing, like it did when I accidentally killed one of the bad nannies. But this was a different, I was nervous.  
I was soon by the side of her bed, she laid so peacefully. The rise and fall of her chest look graceful, like everything she did. She was perfect, always my little flower. I crouched down so I was eye level with her face. I raised my left hand started reaching out towards her face. I wanted to feel her make sure she was really here. I let my fingers ghost over her face, before moving towards her hair which felt like silk. I glanced down at her face making sure she wasn’t stirring awake. She always was a deep sleeper. 

I froze as she started to move she turned to lay on her back. I was shock still, i didn't want her to wake and see me like this. She let out a small sigh before the rise and fall of her chest went back to normal. I went back to petting her before standing. I bent down and placed my face close to hers. If only I could take that one step, but she wouldn’t want me. I breathed in her scent and it was heavenly. I stood back to my full length before letting my hand caress her cheek. I then moved back towards her closet. 

I left as quietly as I came. I sat down behind the wall looking through a small peep hole. I wanted to watch her. I wanted to spend every moment with her. She won’t leave me, I won’t let her. 

I sat there for so long waiting patiently for Daisy to awake. I smiled seeing her stir, she moved about. She looked at her phone that she had. I was shocked she had service or even that internet out here. We were so far out in the country. Besides mother hated technology. She stood stretching before locking her bedroom door. She did that throughout her teen years. Seems like a habit she never got rid of. She kicked her shoes to the side of her bed, before pulling at the straps of her dress. I tried to look away as I knew she would so be undressed. I looked at the wall next to me, while listening out for her movements.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! If I should continue this or not?


End file.
